1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device enabling instant message transmission/reception between users, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In light of recent advances in electronic technology and communication networks, various devices and methods for communication between users are now being developed. Accordingly, users are able to communicate with each other through electronic mail, wireless telephony, instant messaging, Internet chatting, and video calling in addition to wired telephony.
With regard to the aforementioned methods of communication, electronic mail service may be limited in terms of real time communication because of the inherent uncertainty as to when or even whether a receiver will check his/her mail. In addition, telephone or video calling may involve constraints in terms of time and place—e.g., there may be limits to calling late at night or reaching someone at an office. Internet chatting may be used only when a chat partner accesses a chat website. However, communication via an instant message service allows users to send/receive messages and communicate freely without limitations in terms of time and place.
“Instant message service” denotes a service that enables real-time message transmission/reception. When an instant message is transmitted by a transmitter, the message is instantly received by a receiver who checks the message, thereby enabling real-time communication like Internet chatting or telephone calls. Furthermore, instant message service enables the real-time transmission of data such as music, videos, and pictures. Due to such advantages, instant message service is increasingly being used and becoming more widespread than ever.